Gamelocked
by Sherlockiannightmare
Summary: My first fic so please don't hate too much! hints of Johnlock at the beginning but not too heated anywhere through out the story. Please read and review :) The rating might go up in further chapters for language but I will put a note above those chapters. EDIT 11/1/13: yes, I took the rating up. Leave me alone. I forgot to add about swearing. Just assume it's everywhere.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

"Sherlock? Where are you?" Sherlock Holmes heard as his flat mate John Watson, called out. "I'm in the shower." He replied "What do you want?" He finished as he tried to maneuver so if the door was open you couldn't see him completely naked. He didn't mind too much if John saw him naked but that's a thought for another time. "Can I come in?" John asked the only response from Sherlock was a grunt which John took as a 'yes'. Not unusual from his flat mate.

As he entered the room he said "Sherlock we have to get going" "Why? I'm comfy. I plan to sit in my sheet all day" Sherlock said to him slightly shifting in the shower so he could look at his flat mate. "We're picking up Mycroft then visiting your mum, remember?" John said to him grabbing a towel – Well, Sherlock's towel. The one with his name on it – For Sherlock

Sherlock shut off the water and stepped out "That's today?" John nodded a reply while trying not to look at his naked flat mate, even though he wants to. "DAMN. I always have to wear trousers at my mum's if there's company." He said with a huff and started to pout "Oh, Sherlock, it'll be alright. I'm sure she'll let you walk around with no trousers." He said handing his flat mate the towel. "Are you positive? Because I know her better being I lived with her for eighteen years" Sherlock replied madly grabbing his towel. "Yes I'm sure. Now, dress so we can go get Mycroft and head out." John said leaving the bathroom to make sure Sherlock packed – and also so he could keep from blushing _'Damn my flat mate and his looks...'_ he thought to himself. Sherlock did pack, but John doubted he packed the right things.

"Sherlock are you going to move or do I have to sit in the back?" Mycroft said to Sherlock as they went to pick him up "I will not move. You just have to deal." "Sherlock," John said to him lowering his head slightly "Yes?" Sherlock replied with his voice dripping of fake sweetness. "Move to the back so you and your brother don't fight." Was the only reply Sherlock was given. After another five minutes of quarrelling Sherlock conceded and moved to the back. As they we're driving Sherlock kept kicking John and Mycroft's chairs. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" John asked him as they turned onto the next road "I'm bored," Sherlock replied "And this is entertaining me." "Read the book you were holding" Mycroft told him "Mother used to love it when he would read on trips" Mycroft told John "Oh. Well then why don" "Finished it all ready" Sherlock replied cutting John off before he could finish his sentence. "Well then do something else till we get there" Mycroft said as he was kicked again "I am. This" Sherlock said smiling "Is what I am doing" kicking them both again.

After Sherlock stopped kicking them (John said he'd throw out any and ALL experiments if he continued), he retreated to his mind palace to 'reorganize things' as he put it when Mycroft asked. "Sherlock" John said pulling up to the house Sherlock grew up in "You didn't say it was a bloody _mansion_," John finished widening his eyes "I didn't?" Sherlock questioned "It's not that big John, The villa in France is slightly larger." Mycroft said shrugging like it was a simple flat, "You're… _Insane,_ both of you." John said rolling his eyes as the gate opened. It was a very large estate. A large rolling yard, with a nice manicured lawn, the driveway was brick, and the mansion was brick with a tan roof, large bay windows and flowers up against it.

"Let's get this over with" Sherlock said sighing and getting out "Hello Mr. Holmes" A butler said smiling "Hello James" Sherlock said walking towards the house followed by Mycroft then John, while James grabbed their bags "I can" "Nonsense John, James has it." Mycroft said cutting John off and knocking on the door where Sherlock stood impatiently, when the door was opened it was Sherlock and Mycroft's mother, Louise. "Shirley! Myca!" She said smiling at her boys "Mother…" They said simultaneously "Shirley and Myca?" John said trying not to laugh "Oh shut up, John" Sherlock said snippily _'Why did she have to say that in front of John…'_

"Oh that was what I called them when they were children. I'm Louise, Sherlock and Mycroft's mother." She said taking John's hand in hers. "Oh. Alright, I'm John Watson." He said shaking her hand "Oh? Mycroft said you were coming" She said looking at Sherlock but not saying anything then looking back at John "I take it you're a love interest of my little Sherlock?" She said raising an eyebrow motioning for them to come in the house. "Wha-what? No no no, Sherlock and I are friends. That's all" John said _'damn. Why does everyone think that? I do like him but... I know he doesn't like me that way. He's married to The Work.' _ "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." She said looking to her side to search for someone "Marie! Come show the boys to their rooms!" She snapped at a maid, "Yes Mrs. Holmes," She said nodding and heading up the stairs "Please follow me gentlemen." She said turning to them and smiling. She's a pretty girl, probably twenty-five with dark hair and bright green eyes.

Mycroft's room was the first stop and his bags were somehow already in there. It was a very large room with a four poster bed in mahogany wood. And a grey duvet; they then headed to Sherlock's bedroom which was across the hall and ten doors from Mycroft's. His room was also large (Another four poster bed.), but with a dark blue duvet and bright blue pillow shams. Sherlock stayed with John even though he didn't need to. They headed to the next door and Sherlock visibly tensed _'Good God, why did she give him this room...' _Sherlock thought as John walked in and plopped down on the bed, it had a large headboard and foot board rather than four posters, and had green sheets and duvet.

"You alright, Sherlock?" John said sitting up when he noticed Sherlock not in the room "what? Oh. Yes I'm fine" Sherlock said looking down the hall and then quickly back at John then over to a door on the right side of the room. "Where does that lead?" John said getting up and opening the door. "It leads to your room?" John said turning to Sherlock who shut his eyes tight when he heard the door squeak. _'Oh bloody hell... not that room...'_ Sherlock thought to himself.

"Sherlock what's wrong?"

"Nothing John," Sherlock said opening his eyes and swallowing hard. "I don't believe you. Come on, let's go to your room so you can settle in and you tell me, alright?" John said stepping towards him "Fine.' Sherlock said turning on his heel and in a moment appeared at the door connecting the two rooms as John stepped in.

"You really don't like that room do you?" John asked tilting his head. Over the years he learned to gauge his flatmates emotions. Even though he rarely showed them, John still saw them when they showed up.

"No John. I don't like that room at all." Sherlock said to John sitting down on his bed _'I wonder why he doesn't like it...' _John wondered to himself. "My uncle used to have that room. He and I were not found of each other" Sherlock said, mentally adding _'well, I wasn't fond of him...'_ "Sherlock! Someone's here and your mother requests you and your brother, along with Dr. Watson downstairs immediately" An older lady who had hair that was turning grey said walking in the room "Yes Margaret. So nice to see you again" Sherlock said leaping of the bed and towards the door. "Come on John!" Sherlock shouted running for the stairs. "He's a four year old at heart" Margaret said to John as he passed her. "I know, I don't mind." John replied then chased after Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2: Family, stories and scones

**A/N: Chapter two! Finally figured out how to post a second chapter. And here we are! some swearing, odd thoughts and such.**

**As much fun as it would be, I do not own Sherlock, John, anyone. Well... expect Louise, Elise and Caldwell... Definetly would like to though!**

* * *

When Sherlock and John made it downstairs Sherlock froze in place. "Sherlock, I was beginning to wonder when you would get down here." Louise said as he entered the room.

"Well... I'm here now. What is it?" Sherlock replied glaring back at John when he walked into him from the sudden stop.

"Hello Sherlock. How are you? It's been ages since I've seen you. Oh my, you must be that friend of Sherlock's I was just hearing about. I'm Sherlock's Great Aunt Elise" She said to Sherlock and John as they walked in.

"I'm fine Great Aunt Elise. How are you? And yes, this is my friend, John." Sherlock said slightly tipping his head in John's direction as he moved so John could be seen.

"And I'm Sherlock's Uncle Caldwell" He said extending his hand to John.

"Hello" John said to both of them and shook Caldwell's hand and he noticed Sherlock tense up. _'have to ask him about that later...'_

"Mummy may John and I go back upstairs now?" Sherlock asked after a few minutes of chatting, looking quite annoyed.

"Sherlock Holmes, I thought I raised you better! You may not go upstairs."

"May we go upstairs, _please?_ John and I still need to un-pack. Unlike Mycroft who does everything fast." Sherlock said making a face at his brother.

"Still have that sense of humour I see!" Caldwell said with a slight laugh. He was very nice looking, had broad shoulders and dark brown eyes and straight hair to match.

"That's quite rude Sherlock" Elise said to him.

"I know." Was the only reply she got as Sherlock fixed his coat collar.

"Mummy if all he's going to do is be rude might as well let them go upstairs." Mycroft said "Besides, Great Aunt Elise and Uncle Caldwell will be staying for a few days. Not like he won't be able to talk to them" he finished making a face that rivalled the one Sherlock gave him a few moments ago.

"See? Mycroft agrees! We haven't agreed on a thing since he turned _fifteen!_" Sherlock said.

"Well... Alright." Louise said with a sigh

And with that Sherlock spun on his heel, grabbed John's hand and dashed for the stairs, pulling the poor doctor with him like a rag-doll.

* * *

"Sherlock?" John asked when he got dragged back up the stairs and into Sherlock's room.

"Yes John?" Sherlock replied eying his flat mate _'He's so attentive to me... I wonder what he would say if he found out... More importantly, what he would do...' _

"You alright? You seemed... upset downstairs." John said pulling Sherlock away from his thoughts.

"Fine John. I just don't get along with my Uncle Caldwell. He actually lived with us when I was a child." Sherlock said sitting on his bed and looking to John as way of invitation.

"Really? I can only imagine you as a child. So full of questions and bright eyes" John said with a slight chuckle as he sat next to his flat mate and slid back slightly so Sherlock could use him as a pillow if he wanted... Which he then proceeded to do.

_'Gotta love him. He's so vulnerable looking when he lays his head in my lap.' _John thought to himself as he looked down at Sherlock.

"Oh I was. I always asked Mycroft or Uncle Caldwell first. Then I went to my parents if they couldn't answer the questions. On rare occasions" Sherlock said with a slight tilt of his head towards John's stomach, "I would ask my grandparents. If they were around" Sherlock said turning his head back away.

_'Shouldn't have done that, what are you thinking? Putting yourself in that position with John' _Sherlock thought to himself.

_'Damn... Why'd he have to turn away... It felt nice to have him there...' _John thought simultaneously. "Really? You used to be close with your family then?" John asked.

"Oh yes, very much so." Sherlock said shifting to get comfortable. "Let me tell you..." Sherlock said. And for the rest of the night they just sat there swapping stories.

* * *

_'God... What time is it?' _ John thought to himself as he woke up. In Sherlock's bed. _"WHY AM I- oh... that's right, the stories.' _John let out a sigh and slowly got out of the bed so not to wake Sherlock.

After twenty minutes (Yes, it took that long, Sherlock's a light sleeper.) John finally made it out of bed and headed out of the room.

"Morning, John." Mycroft said when John exited the bedroom "Enjoy your night with my little brother?" He asked with a raised brow.

"What? No-we told each other stories all night Mycroft. That's all" John said pushing passed him down the stairs to the dining room where Louise was.

"John! Good morning. How did you sleep? Hope Sherlock didn't steal the blankets" She said with a wink "he used to do that all the time when he was little." She smiled as she sipped her tea.

"He also used to pretend to be a pirate in the back yard. He was so cute with his little outfit and his tent!" She said giggling.

"Mummy I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell such things about me over breakfast." Sherlock said flopping into a chair.

"Did I wake you?" John asked, looking concerned

"Technically, yes. Only because the heat source in the bed was gone."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Quite alright" Sherlock said taking a scone. "We should go camp in the yard tonight" He finished, taking a bite of the scone.

"Alright. How about after breakfast we go find everything we'll need?" John said pouring some tea.

"Fine. Mummy you don't mind right?" Sherlock said turning to her _'She better not...' _

"Of course not. All the supplies are down stairs.

_'Good. She doesn't care.' _Sherlock thought "Good." And took another bite of his scone.


	3. Chapter 3: The camping trip

**The plot thickens the farther I go. This is getting annoying that I can't give it away!**

**I own nothing. Therefore I profit nothing.**

* * *

"Sherlock?" John asked as they walked down the stairs

"Yes?"

"Where _is _this stuff in the basement?" John asked looking at the _massive _basement.

"This way!" Sherlock yelled running off towards a corner

Once they found their way to the camping supplies and started to pick up what they needed John turned towards the stairs because of a noise

"What was that?" He asked quirking an eyebrow

"What was what?"

"That noise Sherlock. What was it? Any ideas?"

"What are- AHHH" Sherlock started then screamed

"Gotcha. So easy to scare you Sherly!" Caldwell said after releasing his grip on Sherlock's while laughing and then headed back for the stairs visibly shaking with laughter.

After John had looked back at Sherlock he realized Sherlock had slipped down the wall and was wide eyed and looked near hysterics.

"Sherlock? You alright?" John asked stepping near his friend and reaching a hand out towards him

"I'm fine. Don't." Sherlock said eying John's hand like he was pointing a knife at him

"Let's go." He said grabbing some of the camping supplies "Come on John!"

"Coming!" John said grabbing a sleeping bag and some of the other gear. _'That was rather strange...' _He thought to himself

* * *

"Finally set up!" Sherlock exclaimed happily as he threw the last sleeping bag in and John zipped up the tent

"Yes we are. What do you want to do now?" John asked.

They had brought everything upstairs and set it by the door and spent the rest of the morning inside and then had lunch and came out to the yard to set up.

"Let's go explore the yard. It ought to be fun." Sherlock said grabbing John's hand

_'I see he's over his don't touch me thing, that's good.' _John thought "Yeah. Let's go."

After a few minutes of wandering, Sherlock found a black berry bush. Well, of course that meant they _HAD _to stop. It was only logical.

"Sherlock look at you!" John exclaimed laughing when he caught site of Sherlock. They had started a black berry war.

"Look at me? Look at yourself John! Your hair has black berries in it!"

"So? Your shirt is covered in them! Come on, let's go clean up" John said with a laugh and they headed back to the house

"What the bloody hell...?" Mycroft asked when he saw them walk in the door laughing and covered in purple "... Black berries?" He asked tilting his head slightly

"Yes!" Sherlock said smirking at his older brother

"I should have known." Mycroft sighed "You did this constantly as a child" He continued and walked out of the room.

"Really?" John asked smiling at Sherlock.

"Oh, constantly John" Sherlock grinned back and ran for the stairs "Race you!"

"Oi! Not fair!" John exclaimed and ran after him.

_'Well, seems like this ought to be a fun week at the Holmes estate!' _John thought with a smile as he caught sight of Sherlock slamming his door

"I WIN!" was all he heard from the other side.


	4. Chapter 4: What happens in the yard

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Totally my fault. School has been awful with midterms, but they're over now! So yay! On with chapter four. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own nothing and I own nothing. I wish I owned something but I don't. I'm so broke I can't even pay attention! LOL!**

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow ow! John it hurts!" Sherlock yelled

"Oh quite down, you big baby. Just let it adjust for a second"

"NO! My lip still hurts" Sherlock said touching his lower lip which he just burned

"Sherlock I told you not to eat that hot marshmallow."

"But John it tasted good... Until it burned..."

"Yeah well that's what you get you big baby." John said _'If it wouldn't scare the shit out of him, I'd probably do what I do with my girlfriends – kiss the spot it hurts. Can't do that to Sherlock." _John thought to himself and chuckled at the thought of Sherlock's reaction.

"What's so funny?" Sherlock asked sucking his lip into his mouth hoping to soothe the burn

"Just thought of something that happened a few weeks ago. Nothing major."

"Alright." Sherlock said eyeing him suspiciously none the less.

"How about we put out the fire and go to bed?" John asked reaching for the water to put the fire out

"Sure." Sherlock said climbing into the tent waiting for John.

When John made it into the tent Sherlock was already laying down and in his usual thinking position. Which John took as _'I don't want to talk, leave me alone' _He was totally wrong.

"John?" Sherlock whispered after twenty minutes of silence

"Yes?"

"I..." Sherlock replied sighing "I'm feeling slightly... Guilty about what I did earlier."

_'Oh wow. He feels guilty? That's a new one.' _John thought as he turned to face his best friend "What did you do earlier?"

"You _know _what I did earlier. And I feel guilty about it. I shouldn't have snapped at you when you were trying to help me up."

"It's fine. But can I ask why you snapped at me? It did seem a bit strange."

"Well... It's a long story. Basically, I just really hate being touched. By anyone." Sherlock said scooting closer to John

"Oh yeah? Then what's this?" John asked indicating what was going on

"Shut up and let me continue"

"Fine. Sorry."

"Alright, well like I was saying I really _really _hate being touched. By anyone. So when Uncle Caldwell scared me and then you went to grab my arm, it worried me and caused me to snap." _'I hope he forgives me. I really don't want him mad. I can't imagine John being mad at me for longer than a day' _Sherlock thought to himself as he tried to calm down but couldn't.

"It's fine. Really Sherlock, you didn't mean it. Now come on," John said with a smile "let's get some sleep."

"Alright..." Sherlock said then got closer to John to whisper "We could mess with the security gaurds that are wandering around the estate and make them leave us alone for the night" he stated with a wicked grin

"Oh yeah?" John whispered back "How?"

"Scaring them into believing we're having intercourse. They will leave this area and won't enter it until we leave it." He said giggling slightly

"No. Good night Sherlock" John said with a smile and a wink saying _'Come on, let's do it. Scare the hell out of em' _

"But John" Sherlock moaned loudly

"Oh alright..." John said with a sigh and a shake of his shoulders because of where this was going. "You're nuts you know that?" He whispered in Sherlock's ear as the both sat up.

"Oh yes, yes I know..." he replied whispering back and then proceeded to moan John's name.

_'Oh god... He had to suggest this...' _John thought wearily as Sherlock moaned

***** a few minutes later*******

"Mr. Holmes? This is Alex out in the second sector of the yard." One of the security guards, a tall man with broad shoulders said into a microphone

"Yes? Alex it is 12:30 in the morning. Why are you calling me?" Mycroft replied sleepily

"Well it seems your brother and his partner are... Well..." Alex replied unsure of how to go on but then a very loud _"Oh god, JOHN" _was heard and Mycroft chuckled slightly

"My brothers having a bit of fun I take it?"

"Yes sir. We aren't exactly sure how to proceed..." Alex replied shifting from foot to foot. It's hard to explain to your boss his little brother is having sex with another man.

"Stay out of the sector. Leave them be for the night. Good night Alex." Mycroft said and hung up.

"My bloody brother and his flatmate..." Mycroft mumbled as he fell back asleep. They were _definitely _discussing this tomorrow morning at breakfast. Sherlock wasn't getting away with getting rid of his staff for the night.


End file.
